Kathryn Janeway
Kathryn Janeway ist ein Offizier der Sternenflotte im 24. Jahrhundert. Sie ist bekannt als Captain der USS Voyager. Außerdem ist sie der erste Captain, der den Delta-Quadranten erfolgreich verlassen hat. Im Jahre 2379 wird sie zum Rear Admiral befördert. Kindheit und Jugend Kathryn Janeway wird als Tochter einer Mathematikerin und eines Sternenflottenadmirals am 20. Mai in Bloomington, Indiana auf der Erde geboren. ( ) ist sie im Jahr 2344 geboren, wodurch sie allerdings erst 27 gewesen wäre, als sie 2371 das Kommando über die Voyager erhalten hat. Zum Vergleich: Kate Mulgrew war 39 Jahre alt, als sie Janeways Rolle übernahm.}} Ihre Eltern setzen schon früh sehr große Erwartungen in sie und drängen sie dazu, niemals aufzugeben, auch wenn sie etwas als zu schwierig empfindet. Ihr Vater ist ein Vizeadmiral der Sternenflotte, während sie ihre einzige Schwester als Künstlerin beschreibt. Im Jahr 2377 ist ihre Mutter noch immer lebendig. ( ) Als ihr Vater stirbt, fällt sie in eine tiefe Depression. Sie bleibt monatelang im Bett liegen, weigert sich aufzustehen und verschläft den ganzen Tag anstatt sich ihren Gefühlen zu stellen. Nur ihre Schwester dringt zu Kathryn durch, hilft ihr ihre Depression zu überwinden und Kathryn in das reale Leben zurückzuholen. ( ) Kathryn wächst auf der Farm ihres Großvaters in Indiana auf ( ). Eines Tages klettert sie dort auf einen Baum, der später vom Blitz getroffen wird ( ). Bei ihrem Großvater isst sie sehr gerne Waliser Kaninchen ( ). Frühe Karriere Die Jahre auf der Akademie Als Kadett auf der Akademie hat Kathryn Janeway eine Freundschaft zu Boothby, der ihr jeden Morgen frische Rosen in ihr Quartier bringt. Außerdem geht sie häufig in ein Kaffee-Geschäft in der Market Street ( ). Sie hat Unterricht bei Professoren, wie Patterson, Hendricks und H'ohk. ( ) Frühe Karriere Bei ihrem ersten Einsatz dient sie als Wissenschaftsoffizier unter dem Kommando von Captain Owen Paris auf der USS Al-Batani. Als sie den Rang eines Lieutenants hat, ist sie in einem Außenteam, dass einen Föderationsposten von den Cardassianern verteidigt. ( ) Auf der USS Voyager Im Delta-Quadranten 2371 Nachdem die Voyager im Delta-Quadranten gestrandet ist, verbünden sich ihre Crew und die Crew des Maquis-Schiffes SS Val Jean. Chakotay, der Captain der Val Jean wird der erste Offizier. In den ersten Tagen im Delta-Quadranten trifft sie einen Talaxianer namens Neelix und eine Ocampa namens Kes. Beide werden Mitglieder der Crew nachdem Janeway die Phalanx des Fürsorgers zerstört hat. ( ) Kurz darauf, als die Voyager in einer Quantensingularität gefangen ist, gibt es ein Problem bei der Auswahl des neuen Chefingenieurs. Janeway spricht sich für Lieutenant Joseph Carey aus, aber Chakotay legt ein gutes Wort für B'Elanna Torres ein. Nachdem sich die Voyager mithilfe von Torres aus der Quantensigularität entfernt hat, wird sie von Janeway zum Chefingenieur ernannt. ( ) thumb|Janeway verschließt die Subraumspalte, die durch die Crew der Voyager verursacht wurde. Die Crew der Voyager untersucht bei einer Außenmission einen Planeten, der am vorherigem Tag durch eine Explosion beschädigt wurde. Bei der Untersuchung werden Tom Paris und Kathryn Janeway durch eine Subraumspalte in die Vergangenheit versetzt. Sie finden dort heraus, dass die Öffnung der Subraumspalte der Voyager-Crew die Explosion eines Kraftwerks verursacht hat. Janeway verschließt daraufhin die Spalte. ( ) Kurz darauf wird Neelix bei einer Außenmission auf einem Asteroiden von einem unbekannten Humanoiden angegriffen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Neelix‘ Lunge entfernt wurde. Der Doktor kann für kurze Zeit einen Ersatz finden, der aber nicht lange hält. Neelix stirbt, falls er seine eigene Lunge nicht wiederbekommt. Währenddessen wird der Asteroid von der Crew untersucht, welche dort zahlreiche Organteile findet. Janeway lernt die Vidiianer kennen, eine Spezies, die an einer Krankheit, der Fresszelle leidet. Die Vidiianer benötigen gesunde Organe, um zu überleben. Allerdings besitzen sie gute medizinische Kentnisse und machen den Vorschlag, eine Lunge eines anderen Besatzungsmitgliedss zu transplantieren. Janeway, Tuvok und Kes sind dazu kompatibel. Kes meldet sich darauf freiwillig. ( ) thumb|left|Der Romulaner Telek R'Mor Bei Sternzeit 48579,4 entdecken die Sensoren der Voyager ein winziges Wurmloch, welches mit 25%er Wahrscheinlichkeit in den Alpha-Quadranten führt. Janeway entscheidet, hinzufliegen, das Wurmloch ist allerdings nur drei Zentimeter groß. Durch das Wurmloch können sie Telek R'Mor, einen Romulaner aus der Vergangenheit, kontaktieren. Die Crew schreibt Briefe an ihre Familien, die Telek R’Mor weiterleiten soll. Jedoch findet Tuvok heraus, dass Telek R’Mor sterben wird, bevor er die Botschaften weiterleiten kann. ( ) Später wird Harry Kim durch eine Subraumvakuole in eine andere Welt transportiert, in der man fest an ein Leben nach dem Tod glaubt. Kathryn Janeway versucht mit allen Mitteln, Harry zurück zu bekommen. ( ) Kurz darauf begegnet die trifft die Voyager eine sehr gastfreundliche Spezies, die Sikarianer. Sie verfügen über eine Technologie, die die Reise der Voyager um 40.000 Lichtjahre verkürzen würde. Allerdings ist es den Sikarianern nicht erlaubt, ihre Technologie zu teilen, aus Angst, sie könnte in falsche Hände geraten. Janeway bietet Gathorel Labin als Tausch die komplette Schiffsbibliothek an, da die Sikarianer eine Spezies sind, welche Literatur vergöttert. Labin verspricht dies mit dem Magistrat nochmals zu erörtern. Währenddessen bekommt Harry Kim ein Angebot von Jaret Otel, der behauptet, Gath Labin würde nie die Absicht haben, die Voyager weiterreisen zu lassen. Otel bietet die Technologie im Tausch gegen die Bibliothek an. Bei einem Gespräch mit Gath Labin erfährt Janeway, dass Otel die Wahrheit gesagt hat. Sieht steht nun vor einer komplizierten Entscheidung: Verletzt sie die Gebräuche der Sikarianer, indem sie mit Jaret Otel handelt oder verzichtet sie auf eine Möglichkeit die Heimreise enorm zu verkürzen. Sie entscheidet sich für letzteres, allerdings haben Tuvok, B'Elanna Torres und Seska beschlossen, eigenmächtig mit Otel zu handeln. Sie merken anschließend, dass die Technologie nicht kompatibel mit der Voyager ist. Als Janeway davon erfährt ist sie sehr niedergeschlagen und übt Drohungen aus. ( ) thumb|Die Voyager auf dem Planeten der 37er. Später findet Janeway heraus, dass Seska in Wirklichkeit keine Bajoranerin, sondern eine Cardassianerin ist und Technologie der Föderation an die Kazon weitergegeben hat. ( ) Um sich zu entspannen kreiert sie das Holoprogramm Janeway Lambda Eins, wo sie als Lucie Davenport, eine Gouvernante, im Haus der wohlhabenden Familie Burleigh arbeitet. ( ) Später findet sie Amelia Earhart und andere Menschen in Stasis. Sie wurden in den 37ern von den Briori entführt und auf einem Planeten abgesetzt um Sklaven zu werden, jedoch wurde diese von den Bewohnern des Planeten aufgehalten. Janeway weckt die Menschen aus der Stasis und da Earhart für Kathryn schon immer ein Vorbild war, verbringt sie viel Zeit mit ihr. ( ) 2372 2373 2374 2375 2376 2377 2378 Persönliches Ihr Lieblingsgetränk ist schwarzer Kaffee. )}} Als sie Wissenschaftsoffizier war, hat sie den Captain immer darum beneidet, den Erstkontakt mit einer fremden Spezies herzustellen. ( ) Entgegen des Protokolls der Sternenflotte möchte Janeway nicht mit Sir angesprochen werden. Notfalls akzeptiert sie ein Ma'am, möchte aber am liebsten mit Captain angeredet werden. ( ) Captain Janeway ist 1,65 Meter groß, hat rot-braune Haare und blaue Augen. Des Weiteren trägt sie Kleidergröße 4. ( ) Sie ist sehr tierlieb und hat einen Hund namens Mollie auf der Erde zurücklassen müssen, nachdem sie im Delta-Quadranten gestrandet war. Auch Q macht sich diese Tierliebe zunutze und versucht sich bei Janeway einzuschmeicheln, indem er einen Welpen in ihren Bereitschaftsraum bringt. Außerdem liebt Sie es von Zeit zu Zeit zu kochen, obwohl Ihr selten ein Gericht gelingt. ( ) Sie liebt Musik, hat aber nie ein Musikinstrument gespielt und bereut dies auch. ( ) Janeway ist zu Beginn der Reise mit Mark Johnson verlobt. Nachdem die ''Voyager'' im Delta-Quadranten einen Datenstrom der Sternenflotte erhält, erfährt Janeway, dass Mark eine andere Frau geheiratet hat, nachdem er Janeway für tot hielt. ( ) Ihre Freizeit verbringt sie oft mit Lesen oder Besuchen auf dem Holodeck. Um sich zu entspannen und sich inspirieren zu lassen, beginnt sie, Zeit mit Leonardo da Vinci zu verbringen. Später beginnt sie eine romantische Beziehung mit einer Holofigur namens Michael Sullivan in der von Tom Paris erschaffenen Welt von Fair Haven. ( ) Familie Ihr Vater brachte ihr bei skeptisch zu sein und Tatsachen anzuzweifeln um die Dinge von der wissenschaftlichen Seite zu betrachten. Er ertrank unter der Polareiskappe auf Taocity Prime. Es war ein so großer Schock für sie, dass sie in eine tiefe Depression viel. Dank ihrer Schwester überwand sie diese Phase aber. ( ) Freunde Tuvok nennt Kathryn Janeway eine gute Freundin. (VOY: Der Wille) Sternenflottenkarriere thumb|Kathryn Janeway, ihr Hund Mollie und ihr ehemaliger Verlobter [[Mark Johnson]] ;2351: Eintritt in die Sternenflottenakademie ;2353: Studium an der Sternenflottenakademie – Schwerpunkt: Naturwissenschaften ;ca. 2356: Lernt sie Tuvok kennen. In den nächsten Jahren werden sie gemeinsam auf mindestens drei verschiedenen Raumschiffen dienen. ( ) ;2357: Doktortitel in Quantenkosmologie :Wissenschaftsoffizier unter Captain Owen Paris an Bord der [[USS Al-Batani|USS Al-Batani]] (vermutlich auch 2357) ;2364: kommandierender Offizier im Rang eines Commanders auf der [[USS Billings|USS Billings]] ;2371: zweites Kommando als Captain der [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] ( ) ;2378: Rückkehr mit der Voyager aus dem Delta-Quadranten ( ) ;2379: Beförderung zum Admiral ( ) Entscheidungen und Pflichtbewusstsein thumb|Captain Janeway ist "assimiliert". Seitdem die USS Voyager im 70.000 Lichtjahre (die Heimreise würde selbst bei Warp 9,975 circa 70 Jahre dauern) entfernten Delta-Quadranten gestrandet ist, steht für Janeway die sichere Heimkehr ihrer Crew an vorderster Stelle. Janeway versucht, ihrer Crew ein guter Captain und eine Vertrauensperson in einem zu sein. Sie verspricht, jeden Weg zu erforschen, seien es Wurmlöcher oder fremde Technologien, jedoch nur, wenn die Richtlinien der Sternenflotte nicht verletzt werden müssen. So schlägt sie mehrere Möglichkeiten, die Erde zu erreichen aus: Sie lehnt es ab, ihre Crew durch ein Wurmloch zu schicken, da es eine Zeitreise bedeuten würde. ( ) Auch die sikarianische Technologie des Raumtrajektors kann nicht genutzt werden, da die Sikarianer ihre Technologie nicht teilen wollen, und ein "illegaler" Tausch oder Raub der einzige Weg wäre. Nachher stellt sich heraus, dass der Raumtrajektor nicht mit der Föderationstechnologie kompatibel ist. 2371 bietet ihr Q eine schnelle Heimreise an, wenn sie den Asylantrag Quinns ablehnt. Auch diese Möglichkeit schlägt sie aus. ( ) 2376 hat sie allerdings kein Problem damit, einen Crewmen der [[USS Equinox|USS Equinox]] zu foltern, um Informationen aus ihm herauszupressen. ( ) Um den Individuen der Unimatrix Zero zu helfen, lässt Janeway sich im Jahr 2377 in das Borg-Kollektiv assimilieren, behält jedoch durch ein vom Doktor implantiertes Gerät, ihre Individualität, sodass sie erfolgreich vom Kollektiv getrennt werden kann. ( ) Janeway und die Zeit Captain Janeway ist mehrmals in temporale Anomalien verwickelt, obwohl sie eigentlich so wenig wie möglich mit diesen zu tun haben will. So wird sie, zusammen mit der Voyager und Captain Braxton, ins Jahr 1996 zurückgeschleudert und verhindert die Zerstörung des Sol-Systems im 29. Jahrhunderts ( ). Einige Jahre später wird Seven of Nine von Braxton rekrutiert und Janeway muss später die Zeitlinie wiederherstellen. ( ) )}} Weiterhin reist Captain Janeway durch verschiedene Zeitrahmen als die Voyager von einer Anomalie getroffen wird. Dabei reist sie sowohl in der Vergangenheit als auch in eine Zukunft, die sich aber nur innerhalb der Voyager abspielt. ( ) )}} Auch reist sie selbst, zehn Jahre nachdem sie die Voyager zur Erde zurückgebracht hat in der Zeit zurück, um ihr früheres Ich mit hochmoderner Waffen- und Panzerungstechnologie auszurüsten, um der Voyager eine Reise durch einen Transwarptunnel der Borg zurück in den Alpha-Quadranten zu ermöglichen. ( ) Spätere Karriere Nachdem sie die Voyager sicher aus dem Delta-Quadranten zurück zur Erde gebracht hat, wird Janeway zum Rear Admiral befördert und vergibt Missionen an Raumschiffe. So gibt sie zum Beispiel im Jahr 2379 Captain Jean-Luc Picard den Befehl, nach Romulus zu fliegen. ( ) Alternative Leben Alternative Zeitlinie thumb|Admiral Janeway in einer alternativen Zeitlinie. In einer alternativen Zeitlinie kehrt die Voyager erst im Jahre 2393 auf die Erde zurück. Janeway wird zum Vizeadmiral befördert. Sie hält Vorlesungen zusammen mit Reginald Barclay an der Sternenflottenakademie. Außerdem ist sie von Kaffee auf Tee umgestiegen. ( ) Kriegsschiff Voyager [[Datei:Kathryn Janeway Kriegsschiff Voyager.jpg|thumb|Die holografische Janeway als Captain des Kriegsschiffes Voyager.]] Im 31. Jahrhundert gehört die Voyager zur Geschichte der Kyrianer und der Vaskaner. In dem Holoprogramm Kriegsschiff Voyager ist die Crew skrupellos und gewalttätig. Janeway ist hier an Morden beteiligt. ( ) Zitate * (VOY: in einigen Folgen) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) Hintergrundinformationen thumb|Geneviève Bujold als Nicole Janeway * In Jeri Taylors Buch "Schicksalspfade" wird Janeways Schwester mit "Phoebe" benannt. * Der Name des Charakters lautete zunächst "Elizabeth". Aus rechtlichen Bedenken heraus musste er jedoch geändert werden (einem Interview mit Produzentin Jeri Taylor in einer Ausgabe des Cinefentastic von 1995 zufolge aufgrund der Namensgleichheit mit einer real existierenden prominenten Person)"Kate Mulgrew Says Voyager Was One of the Most Successful Star Trek Shows"; Interview mit Kate Mulgrew auf www.trekweb.com vom 30. Januar 2008. Man entschied sich für "Nicole". * Eigentlich sollte Captain Janeway von Geneviève Bujold gespielt werden, die jedoch schon am zweiten Drehtag entschied, die Serie zu verlassen. Dies löste eine hektische Suche nach einem Ersatz aus. Zu dieser Zeit zog man auch in Erwägung, die Rolle mangels passender Alternativen für einen männlichen Darsteller umzuschreiben[http://www.totallykate.com/articles/tvg71595.html "Out of character, on the record, and off the cuff". Interview mit Darstellern aus Voyager in TV Guide vom 15. Juli 1995]. Letztlich wurde Kate Mulgrew die Rolle anvertraut. * Der Vorname der Rolle wurde dann auf Bitte Mulgrews hin wiederum geändert, diesmal auf "Kathryn Janeway". Quellenangaben cs:Kathryn Janeway en:Kathryn Janeway es:Kathryn Janeway fr:Kathryn Janeway it:Kathryn Janeway ja:キャスリン・ジェインウェイ nl:Kathryn Janeway pl:Kathryn Janeway pt-br:Kathryn Janeway sr:Katrin Dzenevej sv:Kathryn Janeway Janeway, Kathryn Kategorie:Borg-Drohne Janeway, Kathryn